


Paper Hats

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Double Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The human members of the team have to explain why people wear paper hats at Christmas. Allura and Coran are rather amused.





	Paper Hats

Lance laughs, staring at Keith from across the table. “You look ridiculous.”

Keith raises his eyebrows, his red paper hat slipping down his forehead. “So do you.”

“Guys, guys,” Hunk says, nearly spilling his glass of lemonade. “You both look ridiculous.”

Pidge’s green hat has fallen in front of her eyes, but she doesn’t bother to move it. “We all do. Its tradition.”

Coran’s orange hat matches his hair and moustache. He’s grinning broadly. “Why is it traditional to look silly?”

“Coran, most Christmas traditions are silly,” Shiro says, a purple hat clashing with the white stripe in his hair. “It’s kind of part of the fun of it.”

“I love your Earth traditions,” Allura says, opening the gift inside her Christmas cracker whilst a pink hat perches on her white hair. “They’re most fascinating.”

“So’s Altean stuff,” Pidge says. “I mean, some of your traditions are so weird and awesome.”

Allura smiles like she has been given a personal compliment. “Thank you, Pidge.”

“It’s also traditional for the gifts in the crackers to be rubbish,” Keith says. He sighs and adds, “Especially the jokes.”

Allura looks at the joke she has just unravelled, confused. “I see what you mean.”


End file.
